The Scarlet Knight Finds Her Path To Freedom
by I.-.I-DeathBoiTri-I.-.I
Summary: "The Golden Eye is legendary, it can only be activated if lost something very precious, it has abilities. Many of them." A NaZa pairing story, Natsu x Erza. I intend on making this pretty long, once again sorry if summary sucked R&R. Have Fun. Rated T for loving moments, and to be safe. Update: I'm making a sequel which will be 60 chapters long, this one I've will be around 30 chps
1. The Mystery

Hey Guys, this is my second ever FanFic, so I hope that it's not that lame :P, although I'm going to work hard, I can't promise I'll be uber fast, but I will try my best to keep you updated. I just wanna get this over with so... here it is -

\- Spells - **Karyu no ****Hōkō**

\- Normal Talking - "Speech"

\- Thoughts - _"Speech"_

I will try to make everything as clear as I possibly can. However I can promise anything about you liking it because it's just me here :P Well Hope you like it :D. Oh by the way, I do have some twists here and there, so keep that in mind. Thanks. Hope you enjoy. R&amp;R.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was walking to the guild hall with Happy, but I was cut off by some guild members.

"Hey pinkhead" Said a certain red-head.

"Sup-Guys." I replied in my usual happy tone.

Gray showed me a paper, "This is the mission. You coming?"

I read it as fast as I could, "Alright, I guess I'm in."

Erza led the way past us, "Well, then it's settled, we're going right now."

_"I followed them, however, I was deeply thinking about why the reward was so high, it was 50Billion Jewels. Maybe it was a hard mission, but, usually they wouldn't pay that much. I mean how hard can this mission be..?" _

We were at the station when someone joined us, it was Lucy. "Hey Natsu, Hey Gray and Erza. I'm also coming."

"Lucy, of course you're coming. You're part of our team." I reassured her.

Lucy was clearly thinking about something, but said "Thanks, Natsu. I appreciate it."

_Looks like Lucy's having the same thoughts as I am. I wonder what this is all about..._

After a short wait, the train had arrived. Erza led the way and I followed. We were all in the train, and waiting. After a short while, my motion sickness started flashing in, I was feeling awful. "You poor thing, come sit beside me." Erza motioned for me to go beside her, I was too tired to argue with her about this, so I pulled myself over with whatever strength I had left in me.

I knew I couldn't trust Erza, she was probably going to hit me in the head like last time, as I noticed this, I covered my face with my hands, preparing for impact, but she didn't hit me. I was shocked, as was everyone else. _Maybe Erza is in a good mood today. That's good_

**Erza's P.O.V**

Natsu was slowly sleeping on my lap, I at first was going to knock him out, like last time, but something told me I shouldn't. I don't know why, but today I kind of felt sorry for Natsu. "Oi, Erza what's the mission about?" Gray motioned for me to answer.

"Well, there's a guild called Death's Wish, they're planning on shooting a Death Ray to Magnolia, which will probably destroy the whole of it, and most likely injure everyone, wizards, and non-wizards. So, our mission is to stop them. This is why the pay is so high." I replied.

"I see, how many of them are there?" Gray wondered

"Quite complicated, in total about 133, but, there are some people who say, there are 12 elites, and the rest are simply pawns. If we can defeat the elites, we can defeat the whole guild perhaps." I replied once again.

"12? How strong are they? I mean like if they're weak, why's the reward so big?" Lucy cut in.

"You see, each of them is said to be on par with an S-Class mage in any guild. So that's why the reward is big aswell."

"Alright, I'mmm f-fired u-up..." Natsu sickly said.

"Oh I missed a point, their Guild Master, Reaper, has the strength of about 2 wizard saints, twice as strong as our master. He'll probably be the biggest problem of all." I cautiously said.

"Well, we'll figure out a way, I'm sure." Lucy and Gray said in Unison.

"Just so you know, he can probably take us all on easily at the same time." I once again said.

I'm quite worried about this mission, I doubt we have the strength to beat them. We barely took on Oracion Seis, which is about 20 times weaker than their master... I.. I doubt this is even possible. I'll just have to believe what Makarov told me, Natsu, he's our only hope.

**Master Makarov's P.O.V**

What kind of fool am I to send Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu on a mission like that... Now however that Natsu is with them... I won't be able to stop them either... I just hope they'll make it back alive. If the mystery of the first, is really, that Natsu is Mavis Vermillion, the first master's son, how did he come to this time? Was he..? Maybe she was right. Maybe Natsu was stuck in Fairy Sphere for a long time... Then... If that is true... It means that Zeref.. Is Natsu's.. Father... If that is true, that means that they actually have a chance at this. That's only if Natsu can awaken is, true power, and I've heard he needs to lose someone close to him if that's to be possible, but who will die..? Who will Natsu care about the most..? What will he achieve..? All of these questions are unanswered. I will just have to wait for a while. Maybe I am overthinking this. I'll just wait and see, I did allow time telepathy, so if they do need to say something to me, The Gate, will open up. With that, I will talk to him, or them, and make sure to maybe tell Natsu about this mystery. Legend however has it, if he is to awaken his powers, he will.. Also achieve the legendary "Golden Eye." The power of this is absolute defense. He can only activate it for 1 minute I believe. This eye I've heard also has the power to protect anyone, kill anyone, and, it will automatically achieve you, "Third Origin." There were only two people who achieved that to begin with... Mavis.. and Zeref. If what I'm thinking right now, is true, Natsu will have to achieve "Third Origin." and The Golden Eye along with it...

* * *

I hope my ending wasn't bad. I'm thinking of making this Golden Eye thing out of my interest for the Rinnegan from Naruto, I will make it overpowered, I'm planning on sending Natsu back in time somehow, and he then over there, has his Golden Eye, he prevents lots of bad things, and everything goes well. I hope that's how it'll happen. Also, I want Natsu to achieve Daichi Dragon Slayer magic. Which is Earth. So that also boosts his defense a bit. Oh and, I like overpowered Natsu, yes, but I will think of some storyline that is interesting. Btw, I will NOT make Natsu weak. So, please don't write me reviews about that. As for now, I hope you enjoyed it, R&amp;R. See ya later. :).


	2. New Found Power

Hey guys, Welcome back, this is chapter two, I'll do a recap. Oh sorry I forgot this last chapter,

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. It's quite sad indeed.

**RECAP:**

**Master Makarov's P.O.V**

He can only activate it for 1 minute I believe. This eye I've heard also has the power to protect anyone, kill anyone, and, it will automatically achieve you, "Third Origin." There were only two people who achieved that to begin with... Mavis.. and Zeref. If what I'm thinking right now, is true, Natsu will have to achieve "Third Origin." and The Golden Eye along with it...

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We finally had arrived after the long train ride, it was night time, I'm pretty sure everyone was tired.

"Maybe we should take the first day off, and get a hotel." I recommended. Everyone seemed to agree with my idea, so we decided we'd take the first day off and rent a hotel.

"I'll pay, since I recommended it to begin with."

"As you say, Natsu." Gray said.

We had finally gotten to a nice hotel, I was paying while everyone was getting led to the hotel room, after I had paid, I went up to my room, which was shared with, Gray.

"Hey, Gray."

"Sup, Natsu."

"You sleepy or something? We can practice if you want. Or just go to bed." I whispered.

"Hmm... I think we should sleep. We'll need the rest for tomorrow anyway." Gray finished.

**AFTER A NIGHT OF SLEEP...**

I woke up, it was like 6:00 AM. I was clearly the first one awake, so I decided to wake Erza, up first, since she was probably going to wake up the earliest from them. I slowly walked over to her room, opened the door and noticed both Lucy and Erza asleep. I was kind of nervous... I didn't know if I should wake her up or wait, but at the end, I said to myself, I'd just wait for her to wake up.

**1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER...**

I was just sitting by the door waiting for everyone, and after a short wait, they came. Everyone was here.

"Let's go, everyone's here." Erza said.

I followed as did everyone else, we took our leave from the hotel room, and went over the plans. It went something like this -

"Gray, you and Lucy will go in to make sure we're at the right place, than sneak out. Make sure no one notices you, when you do that, we'll regroup, prepare the Light Beam, our cannon, than separate into groups of two, Me and Natsu will be in one group and you two will be the other. Simple as that. We will shoot the cannon, hopefully cause some ruckus or distraction than fight them. If you need help, just use the time telepathy Master Makarov told us to use. Now I wish you all the best of luck and I hope this mission will go as smoothly as we planned." Erza said as if trying to motion for Gray and Lucy to go scout.

**Erza's P.O.V**

Ok, now me and Natsu should wait here until they return...

"Natsu, you heard the plan, right?" I asked

"Of course, I did." Natsu answered.

"Well, that's good. Be prepared, we're moving out soon." I recommended for him.

"As you say Erza." He replied.

**Shortly After...**

Gray and Lucy were back,

"So..? Is it the right place..?"

"Yeah. It's pretty guarded though, we almost got seen, but transformed into goats with Lucy's Celestial Transformer in time, it was close."

"That's good, we'll shoot the cannon in about 29 seconds, 28, 27... 14, 13, 12, 11... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIRE!"

The Cannon shot with a solar beam towards their guild hall, causing quite a bit of damage, than we separated into the groups I said and were soon confronted by one person.

"What the hell are you punks doing in our guild hall, huh?" He roared.

"Mhm.. Are you stupid? We're invading you Baka." Natsu questioned his brain.

"**HOW DARE YOU TAUNT ME! YOU PUNK! I WILL KILL YOU!**" He yelled.

"I can't allow that. Gomen." Natsu was fired up.

"Natsu, don't go overboard, let's do this quickly." I informed him.

"Yeah yeah, Erza, you stay back, I got this one." He said in an excited tone.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**Karyu No Tekken! **I punched with fire, clearly getting a shock from the enemy, however he muttered something like, **RAIKIRI!** He was quick, but I dodged it, then he did **CHIDORI BLADE!** Which was on its way to Erza, I got scared and did something random that surprised everyone, including me. **Daiichiryu no Kanabo (Earth Dragon's Club) **I suddenly did an Earth Dragon move, say what? The Earth Dragon Slayer wasn't normal magic, no. It wasn't normal **Metsuryū Mahō **either. **Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō **is the rarest Dragon Slayer magic. It's... Lost Magic. I was soon covered with many questions. Including

"Huh..? How did I do that..?"

"Natsu.. How did you..?" Erza asked.

"Mhm.. I don't know, I was just.. Mm scared. He was about to hit you from behind with a move, so I acted within reflex." I said.

"Oh.. but isn't that.. Lost Magic..?" Erza questioned

"Yes. It is. I don't know how I did it.. It's like I just did it. I didn't think. I was scared. I think it's because... Igneel was the brother of the Earth Dragon, Figneel. So I think that's why."

"I see. Let's go, we need to find the others." Erza answered.

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Crap, this guy's tough. **Ice Make: Floor!**" I said.

"I know, we need to somehow lead him somewhere else. He started charging up some kind of beam, he was about to shoot it, but right before that happened, Natsu came in and said something like **Daiichiryu No Chijiro No Hanma (Earth Dragon's Earthbound Hammer.)** I was like, what the hell in my head, how did he just do that..? Before I said it out loud.

"Natsu, how did you do that..?" I questioned him.

"Natsu, let me explain it to Gray." Erza suggested.

"Sure, Erza." Natsu answered.

Erza started explaining to me what happened, I was quite surprised Natsu had that ability. When she finished, I said "Ahh. I see." and that was basically the end of that fight. It seemed not many people were at the guild at that moment. We had taken care of two of the 12 elites. We were quite happy. We decided to retreat for now, also, Natsu with his new **Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō**, could take away magic power permanently, but it was really hard and the person needed to be near dead. So we took away their magic, and left. We were soon setting up camp at the near by woods...

There you have it, two chapters in one day. I'm quite excited for this. That's why I posted two chapters, please review and tell me how I can improve and tell me what I did good on so I can keep continuing with that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter once again, and as always, I hope you R&amp;R, and Have fun with your day. Bye, I'll see you next chapter. Oh and I can take PMs if you want. I'm looking for feedback too. But at least be positive so you don't make me feel bad. :P. R&amp;R once again, and Have fun. Bye.


	3. Mavis

Hey guys, welcome to chapter three, as someone requested, I'm going to make this chapter is the longest yet. That is why I maybe uploaded it a bit late, also I just got pages. So congrats to me. :). Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&amp;R. I won't be putting any horizontal line though. Just a space. Btw, give me reviews or feedback if I should add Bleach moves to this. I was thinking I could make Natsu have a zanpaktou. Soul slayer. It's a sword that has abilities. Tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, I hope I will one day.

**Recap:**

We went to the woods and set up camp...

New Chapter:

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We had set up camp last night, we were all tired from the fight we had with the Death's Wish guild, so everyone went straight asleep. I decided to stay up, and think up a plan for the next day, I couldn't come up with anything, so I just went to sleep too. Now that it's morning, maybe the others will help me with a strategy.

"Hey, guys you got a strategy if we're going in today?" I asked

"Well, kind of. I was thinking we could just do one Quad-Unison Raid and destroy all of them at once. Do you guys think that'll work?" Erza answered me, but asked a question of her own.

"Maybe, I mean, it'll be strong. Let's do it." Gray and Lucy exclaimed excitedly as I watched.

"Sure, I'll do it too!" I said.

We all went to the top of the biggest tree, set up a ground with magical power, or a magic rug. And we all started to cast Unison Raid, it was hard, my magic power was oozing out of it. It was most of the Unison Raid, about 50%. 30% was Erza, the other 20, was Gray and Lucy.  
"Oi, Natsu how the hell do you have so much magic power?" Gray confusedly asked.

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe I just have it. Dumbass." I said which made Gray snap.

"Oh screw you, I thought we decided we'd never fight, you bitch." Gray yelled.

"Fine, you know what? I cancel our promise. It's on ice queen." I yelled back.

"Whatever you say, flame brain." Gray replied.

"**YOU GUYS, FOCUS RIGHT NOW.**" Erza yelled which made us both instantly focused.

After about 20 minutes of preparation, we were ready to fire, which, we did. The Unison Raid struck their repaired, guild hall, destroying everyone in it. One person, however jumped straight at us, starting to attack us.

**Metsuryuu No Ougi: Daichiiryu No Kazan Funka (Earth Dragon's Volcanic Eruption)** I yelled and followed it by

** Karyu No Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Breath)**  
The enemy looked surprised, he probably thought how I just did two dragon slayer moves of different types. He soon stopped his defense, and in the midst of his death, he said

"I will die with honor. To one who was made, to defeat me."

He then died. We ran into the guild hall, noticing everyone is dead, except one person. He... Was... The.. Guild.. Master.

"So.. Erza, is this the one and only, Reaper? I asked

"You guessed it Natsu." Erza replied, motioning Gray and Lucy to head back. as she was confident me and her could take him. That was.. Wrong. I wasn't sure about this, but she thought if me and her were to die, at least they could've gotten away. I yelled **Metsuryuu No Ougi: Daichiiryu No Kazan Funka (Earth Dragon's Volcanic Eruption)**

Reaper however muttered something like **Dark Shield** which blocked my attack, Erza then did

**Za Naito: Aramadura Fairy! (I made it up. It's like the strongest armour.)**

She then swung a big wave of light against the enemy which did

**Grim Soul**

it was absorbing the magical power from Erza's attack, he then swung back the same thing, but instead of light, it was darkness. We both dodged it, "Erza, you okay?" I asked

which made her reply "Barely, he's too strong."

I noticed what she meant, but we didn't give up, I did

**Daichiiryu No Kanabo (Earth Dragon's Club)**

the enemy dodged it though, Erza suddenly shot a bolt of lightning with her **lightning empress armour**, which I think hit him. "Did we get him?"I asked

"I don't know, I put a bit of magic power in that."

Erza replied, suddenly a bolt of darkness shot my way, but I did **Daichi No Hoko!** which stopped the bolt of darkness, revealing the enemy, completely untouched. He then said

**Dark Blaze**

which looked like a fiery of darkness, it then surrounded him, shooting bolts of darkness everywhere, but I bolted myself towards Erza, yelling

**Daichiiryu No Tsuchi (Earth Dragon's Wall)** twice, making a wall of defense, protecting me and Erza from the darkness, after a short while, I did **Karyu No Hoko! Daichi No Hoko!** One after the other, and Erza, ran up behind me and put a lot of magic power into a **swing of light**, joining up our attacks, which was on its way to Reaper. He muttered something like **Wall of The Dark!** The attacks hit, there was a lot of dirt and dust in the way, smoke too. We couldn't see what happened. After it all cleared up, the enemy was on his knee, kind of injured, I ran up towards him and said **K****aryu No Tekken!** Hitting him directly in the head, making him fall on the ground, however he said

"Buhahahahaha... You weaklings think you can defeat me? The Lord of darkness? I don't think so you puny craps."

Which made me snap, throwing him another punch, as I backed off, I heard him say **Dark Blade!** In a different tone, he suddenly increased his speed by a lot, he was going for me, but I simply made a wall of earth, going on top of it, dodging his attacks, he yelled

"Buhahahahaha! You may be able to dodge, but I bet the girl can't!"

I instantly got worried I swung myself towards Erza, she was dodging the enemy attacks, but barely, right when she was about to get stabbed, I jumped in front of her, taking the damage, the sword was hard. It had power. It was filled with magic power. Dark magic power, as I was blacking out, I barely heard him say

**Destruction: Method 873!**

I suddenly lost consciousness, completely blacking out...

**Erza's P.O.V**

"No! Natsu..."

I yelled realizing Natsu had died, he died.. Because of me. Because I was too weak to dodge the attacks... I... I knew this would be impossible, but I went into my **Darkness Empress armour**, dodging his attacks, I hit him with my blade, but he didn't take any damage, it was as if.. He was immortal. After continuing this for a while, I was poisoned, on the ground.. Dying... He came up to me... And yelled

"**Worthless Trash! I knew you wouldn't be a challenge, now face death Erza Scarlet."**

He grabbed me by the neck, summoning his sword, he then slowly stabbed it in me and said **Destruction: Method 221 Darkness Absorb!** He was slowly taking my magic power, I couldn't fight any longer. I was.. Clearly almost dead. Before I felt the hard ground, I felt something magical. I saw Natsu standing up, looking VERY different. He was wearing a dark robe, dark gloves, however, even with his darkness suit, he was oozing Light Magic power. He was someone else. He looked the same, but he was clearly different. Way different. I heard Natsu say **Golden.. Eye.. Activate!** The magic power around him was twenty times greater then his normal, no. He wasn't.. It can't possibly be! What he's doing is.. He yelled

**"Legendary Lost Magic: Golden Eye: God's Path!"**

Suddenly, Natsu was getting attacked, but to no effect. Reaper's attacks wouldn't land. He had a light shield around him. It was a celestial shield. The one where only Mavis Vermillion knew... It was... Legendary Lost Magic. One of a kind. Natsu again yelled

"**Legendary Lost Magic: Golden Eye: Light's Pain"**

the enemy was soon taken over by light, suddenly blowing up in light. Leaving behind a dark orb. I knew it was my time to go, and so.. I did.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I don't know what I just did.. What is this I'm wearing? I asked myself before noticing what had happened. I slowly turned sad, before out of me, a spirit came out, it was the first master of Fairy Tail.. Mavis Vermillion!

"Master Mavis.. What are you doing here? How did you appear?" I asked her wondering.

"Natsu, you've grown to be a fine man.. I'm an astral body. I appeared from your light." Mavis answered me.

I asked once again, "Master Mavis, what is this I'm wearing? Why is my magic power so high? Why is my left eye.. Burning? It's burning with light.. It has a lot of magic power? I heard myself say Golden Eye.. What is this Master?"

Master Mavis gave me a heart welcoming smile, "Natsu, you don't need to keep referring to me as Master.. You can just call me.. Mom!"

I suddenly cut in, "Mom..? I.. You.. You're my mom? The first master of fairy tail is my mother..? But how? I'm.. Not old... I'm not 400..." I questioned.

Mavis gave me another smile, "Natsu, my dear, you were stuck in** Fairy Sphere** for a long time. It was because of the Dragon, Acnologia. I protected you with my life. Do not interrupt me please, I'm going to answer all of your questions. You are wearing a **Shinjo suit**, one of very high magic power, it is only granted to people who have the **Third Origin. **You now, have achieved third origin. As opposed to everyone else, your master, the saints, who have second origin, your magic power is high because of your left eye, it's burning with light. It doesn't hurt however, The Golden Eye, is a legendary magic, one that is so legendary, it can blow away the enemy you were fighting, in an instant, it is the power of having me, and your father as your parents, and your own latent abilities. Treasure it Natsu, you are the only one in the earth with this ability. You will soon achieve the smoke dragon slayer abilities, but, I'm going to give you one more chance my son. The chance, to restore balance, and save your friends who died. I'm going to send you back in time, but watch out. You might kill them by accident."

My mom finished, but I think she was joking with the last part..  
I said

"Kill them? How..?"

"You will keep your magic power from this time, along with your third origin, golden eye, and dragon slayer magic of both types. Now I will cast the spell my son. Good Luck..." She said as she was casting up a gate for me to walk to.

I told my mom, "Thanks, Mom. I'll make the best of this opportunity."

"Gate's up, Natsu. Remember don't mess with the timeline or somethings may not happen. I wish you the best of luck my son. Goodbye!" She replied.

I walked into the gate, and was walking through and endless pathway, before I saw a door..

**Mavis's P.O.V**

Who am I kidding, he's my son. Of course he'll cause a ruckus. Well, I hope he does his best.. I truly wish him luck.. I'm just hoping he won't screw with the timeline...

Well, thanks to you all for your continued support, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I'll get some feedback so I can improve, as for now, goodbye, remember to R&amp;R. Bye.


	4. AN - Apologizing

Sorry about the lack of chapters, I will soon continue this story. Many things have popped up for me, but now I finally think I'm free, and can write a few chapters - (10, 20) without any stops.

So thank the lord for that, and, goodbye.


End file.
